


Forever Favourite

by minbins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Best Friends to Lovers, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Dirty Pictures, Emotional Sex, Explicit Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Implied Eric/Juyeon/Hyunjae Polyam, Jacob is Really Good At Sex, M/M, Praise, Realising You've Always Been In Love, References to Public Sex, Rimming, Scandalised Taxi Driver, Shameless Kevin, Twenty questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: “You know how I’ll love you the most?”Jacob laughs. He always finds Kevin funnier than he’ll admit to, and this seems to be no exception. “I think I can hazard a guess.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 411





	Forever Favourite

**_Kevin:_ ** _you up ?? :P_

**_Jacob:_ ** _at 8:30pm? yes???..._

Kevin has just been stood up. Not for a date he particularly wished to go on — his mother loves sending him on them, and will no doubt do so again, soon enough — but it is still a hit to the ego. While he _hopes_ that it isn’t because Random Guy #27 has seen a picture of Kevin and bolted, a niggling anxiety can’t help but imagine it. Being around Jacob is Kevin’s go to pick-me-up, and so he’s heading out of the house still fully date-nighted up. At least _someone_ can see his ass looking delectable in these trousers.

**_Jacob:_ ** _why are you texting me like a f*ckboy_

**_Kevin:_ ** _i am DEPRESSED. just got ghosted for tonight </3 _

**_Jacob:_ ** _you hate those blind dates though dude ?? why aren’t you celebrating?_

**_Kevin:_ ** _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

**_Kevin:_ ** _clearly im unsexy enough to stand up + will therefore die alone, duh?_

**_Kevin:_ ** _[that’s your cue to call me the sexiest guy ever]_

**_Jacob:_ ** _okay, ‘sexiest guy ever’, should i get an extra serving of leftovers out of the fridge for your ‘sexy’ self to eat?_

**_Jacob:_ ** _assuming you’re going to come barging into my apt, so…_

Kevin, having just told the taxi driver Jacob’s address, laughs at his best friend’s perceptiveness. 

**_Kevin:_ ** _well, if you insist_

**_Kevin:_ ** _i will Grace you with my presence. omw._

**_Kevin:_ ** _also, stop putting quotes around sexy when u call me it, tht makes it not count_

**_Jacob:_ ** _[voice message]_

Kevin makes the mistake of playing it out loud in the taxi. He shouldn’t have trusted Jacob, because _‘see you soon, SEXY’_ blasts out of his phone at full embarrassing volume. The driver meets Kevin’s eyes in the mirror, visibly barely repressing her laughter. Kevin wants the ground to open up and swallow him down to hell. Jacob will join him there for that stunt, even if everyone likes to call him an angel. They don’t know him like Kevin does. 

“Got nice plans for the evening, then?” the taxi driver asks him.

“Something like that,” Kevin replies. He figures _‘killing my best friend’_ wouldn’t translate well without context. Letting her assume he's off for a dick appointment involves far less explanation.

**_Jacob:_ ** _[image attached]_

**_Jacob:_ ** _come get these hugs baybee_

He’s posing for the camera with one arm thrown wide, smiling with his eyes scrunched shut. Kevin remembers for a moment why people call his best friend an angel, and then Jacob earns himself the death route once more. 

**_Jacob:_ ** _my bad, come get these hugs, *”””””sexy””””””_

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

Netflix (and chill, Kevin jokes) seems like a reasonably nice way to pass the evening, Kevin cuddled up to his best friend as he complains about the nerve of his blind date. Jacob consoles him the appropriate amount, reassuring Kevin that he’s gorgeous and that Random Guy #27 doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. About halfway through, however, the film takes a turn from thriller to outright _horror,_ and Jacob starts squirming trying to hide his discomfort. Kevin grabs the remote, switching the TV off entirely. It feels too late to start another, given they’ve made it this far in.

“I _could_ have finished it,” Jacob complains, still a little shaky. 

Kevin gives him a _look._ “What kind of shitty friend do you take me for, Jakey?”

“I’m just _saying._ You said you needed distracting.” Jacob sits up a bit more, though Kevin stays determinedly snuggled into his side for a moment longer. 

“Then distract me.” Kevin sits up to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, and gets an eye roll for his trouble.

“Twenty questions?” Jacob offers up after a moment wracking his brains. “We haven’t played that since we were like twelve, it’s got to be more interesting now.”

“Honest answers only?” Kevin asks. Jacob sticks out his little finger, and they pinky promise on it.

“Any lines we _can’t_ cross?” Jacob double-checks, ever sweet when it comes to boundaries. “I don’t mind, but…”

Kevin tries not to visibly leap at the chance Jacob is offering up. He’s pretty private about his sex life, but if Kevin is being given the green light to get intrusive, then intrusive he will indeed get. It’s not like it’s a one-way street, and he doesn’t mind reciprocal oversharing. “Which hand do you get off with?” he starts off tame. _Ish._

To his credit, Jacob doesn’t even hesitate to answer, though he looks slightly taken aback. Maybe he thought Kevin would waste a couple questions to ease him into it. “Right.” He pauses then, no doubt trying to match Kevin’s brazenness. They get competitive playing games together, so this may well be no different. “You?”

“I prefer toys in general, but right hand if I’m pressed for time,” Kevin replies, laughing when he sees Jacob try not to imagine it. “Do _you_ have any toys, Jacob?”

“Yes,” Jacob replies, but loopholes his way out of elaborating. Kevin hadn’t asked _which,_ just _if._ “Wildest place you’ve ever had sex?”

Kevin winces as a memory springs to mind. “Parked car in a movie theatre parking lot.” His date had somehow set off the car alarm, which had nearly got them literally caught with their pants down. It isn’t a fond recollection. “Pretty sure I’ve told you about that one, no?”

“With the guy with the tiny dick and the car alarm?” Jacob checks. Kevin nods. “Yeah, you complained about that for like half an hour when you were drunk once. Full on _dramatic reenactment,_ and everything.”

“What toys do you have— no, wait. Which ones are your favourite?” Kevin asks, because he can’t stop thinking about it. _Jacob Bae_ and _sex toys_ have never been something he’s let himself consider interrelated, but now he is _considering._ He wants to know exactly what makes his best friend tick. 

“I really like vibrators,” Jacob says. It’s a sentence Kevin couldn’t have imagined from his best friend in his wildest, _wettest_ dreams, and he’s suddenly talking down a boner that threatens to come into being. “And I have a fleshlight that I use a lot when I don’t want to prep. How many guys have you slept with?” 

Kevin does some quick mental calculation as his brain screams about the thought of Jacob using a fleshlight. And _a lot,_ at that. “About twenty-five. When did you last have sex?”

“Uh, I-” Jacob rubs the back of his neck. Kevin counts the faint blush on his cheeks as a victory. “Couple weeks ago, after Chanhee’s runway thing.”

Kevin does a double-take. Jacob had seemed completely genuine when he said he was walking that model out after the show to ‘help him hail a taxi’. Sure, he hadn’t come back after, but this is _Jacob._ Kevin has seen him cry aged twelve when his crush didn’t want to go to the movies with him. This is the guy Kevin googled ‘how do gay people have sex’ on the school library computers together with when they were in their mid-teens, earning themselves a year-long ban when the system flagged them for it. He knows Jacob isn’t a _virgin,_ but Kevin clearly hasn’t been paying enough attention if his best friend is apparently having one night stands right under his nose. “You fucked that Hyunjin guy? Seriously?”

“Why did you _think_ I was leaving with him?” Jacob asks. “Anyway, it’s my turn.”

“Hit me, baby,” Kevin shoots Jacob finger-guns to try and cover up the way his mind is connecting far too many dots. Jacob is always so casual about it that Kevin hadn’t suspected but, now he knows what to look for, there are _far_ more instances than just that one guy. 

“Uh, _position_ preference?” It sounds strange in Jacob’s voice. Not bad, though. 

“Only bottomed before, you know that. I overshare plenty enough for the both of us. That’s _boring,_ anyway. Give me a good one,” Kevin complains. “Many would kill for the opportunity to ask me anything, dude.”

Jacob rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. “Fine, fine, let me think…” he trailed off. “Best head you’ve ever had?”

At this, Kevin chokes on air. Coughing loudly, he has to swallow down several gulps of water before he can answer Jacob, who looks concerned by his reaction. “Uh, I. Well, that’s to say that, um-”

“What’s wrong?” Jacob asks. He seems worried by Kevin’s startled rambling, honestly. 

“I’ve never actually, uh-” Kevin cuts off. It’s an embarrassing truth to vocalise.

“You’re a virgin?” Jacob tilts his head cutely, visibly confused. Rightly so— there are a lot of dots that do not connect, there. “But you just said that you’ve been with twenty-five guys, and you- You called me after your first time to rant about it.”

“No!” Kevin hastens to correct him. “I haven’t been a virgin for years, you’re right about that. I’ve just never… I mean- I’ve always been the one to _do that,_ you know.”

“Are you _seriously_ telling me that nobody you’ve been with has ever sucked you off?” Jacob asks, incredulous. He sounds downright angry on Kevin’s behalf, like this is some big deal. It really isn’t. Angry Jacob is always hot to watch, though. “What kind of assholes have you been dating? I clearly need to screen them for you from now on.”

“It’s always just seemed like procedure, I guess?” Kevin explains awkwardly, playing with the hem of his expensive date-sweater. “Bottom blows top, gets prepped, onto business. Handjob near the end to finish me, y’know?”

“But you deserve more than just _procedure,_ Kev, c’mon.” Jacob is far more upset over this than Kevin has ever cared to be. He usually comes in the end, and if he doesn’t then it’s still one of life’s experiences. Sex doesn’t always have to be _great._ It rarely is, honestly. Maybe Kevin should actually let Jacob screen people— he seems to be better at picking them. 

“Eh,” Kevin tries to brush it off. “I’m not all that. You deserve the hot sexy guys, sure, but I’m just me.”

“You know you’re fucking gorgeous, right?” Jacob asks. Jacob _swears,_ and Jacob _never does that._ Kevin feels weirdly special to be considered worthy of that form of emphasis. “Like, _way_ out of any of those guys’ league. Great sex is the least you deserve. You should be _worshipped,_ no joke.” 

Kevin can feel the blush spreading right across his skin, and there’s not a thing he can do to stop it. Nobody ever says stuff like that to him, and Jacob looks so sincere while he says it. Jacob looks _good_ tonight, too. He always does, but there’s something far more special about the relaxed, bare-faced Jacob that only a few people get to see. Kevin zones out for a while as they breeze through some lighter questions, staring at his best friend’s perfect, earnest face. Jacob’s eyes are so pretty when they’re burning with righteous anger.

It’s fine, finding your friend attractive in a casual, wouldn’t-ever-act-on-it sort of way. The sky is blue, two and two is four, Jacob is beautiful. Kevin has always known that. But it’s another thing entirely for Jacob to say Kevin should be _worshipped,_ while staring at him like he’d tear apart the world if Kevin asked for it.

Kevin laughs it off, at least an octave higher than his usual pitch. He shouldn’t be freaking out over something so small. Jacob has literally walked in on him masturbating before, and shrugged it off like nothing. It’s no big deal, just hype-talk between friends. “Sorry dude, what?” he apologises, realising Jacob had been talking during his zone-out, “Completely missed what you just said. Head in the clouds, you know me…”

“I noticed,” Jacob remarks, looking amused. There’s something else there, too. As if he’s considering something, deciding what to do about it. It looks almost like he’s nervous, but that doesn’t quite fit. “I was just saying that it’s your turn, Kevin.”

“Oh,” Kevin says, voice coming out small. He clears his throat. Comes up with something off the top of his head. “Uh... Who’s your number one celebrity crush?”

“That’s _boring,”_ Jacob replies, echoing Kevin’s earlier words. “Come on, man,” he goes on, shifting a little closer on the couch. They’d been cuddling earlier, yeah, but this is something different. Kevin wonders if Jacob can hear his breath hitching. “Give me a _good one.”_ It comes out like a whine, like he’s teasing Kevin for something, and Kevin wants to punch a wall. 

_Why is he reacting like this?_

“Hottest p-person you know?” Kevin offers up. He thanks the heavens that Jacob doesn’t seem to notice him stutter. 

Again, Jacob doesn’t hesitate. “You, duh,” he replies. “You’re the _sexiest guy ever,_ remember— did you already forget your own self-appointed title?”

Kevin laughs again, even more pitchy this time. “Duuude,” he complains, “Stop playing around, I was _joking.”_

“I wasn’t.” Jacob is acting like that’s something perfectly normal to say. He says it in his serious-voice, the one that’s deeper than the higher, airier pitch it gets in large groups, and only friends like Kevin get to know intimately. Kevin’s entire brain is liquid fire. He’s going to self-combust from the inside out, and Jacob is _never_ going to be able to get the ash stains out of his carpet. Jacob is _so_ close right now, hand on Kevin’s knee as he keeps on talking. “Hmmm, what to ask…”

“What do you mean _you weren’t?”_ Kevin waits for him to laugh, for him to say _‘wait, you actually thought I was for real’,_ for everything to go back to normal. He doesn’t.

“Kevin,” Jacob chides, placing his index finger over Kevin’s lips to shush him. Kevin’s thoughts converge around the words _what the fuck, what the fuck,_ on an endless loop. “That’s another question, and it’s _my_ turn now, no?”

_What. The. Fuck._

“Wasn’t _that_ a question?” Kevin points out, his lips still pressed against Jacob’s finger. He can’t explain why he hasn’t just moved his face away. It’s like he’s frozen, or something. Kevin doesn’t think he _wants_ to move, and he doesn’t know quite what to make of that.

“Rhetorical doesn’t count, and you know it,” Jacob replies. He taps the tip of Kevin’s nose, like it’ll help prove his point. At least it means he isn’t touching Kevin’s mouth any more. Kevin can’t seem to think when Jacob is doing that.

“You’re annoying.” The retort is instinctual, _natural,_ given they tease each other all the time, but it comes out weirdly weak. This isn’t Jacob trying to annoy him, at least not entirely. The rest of Jacob’s motivation is made up of something else, something new and daunting. There’s a strange kind of tension between them. It has reared up before, Kevin thinks, but never to such an inescapable degree.

“Okay, next question,” Jacob continues. His smile is gentle, honey-sweet. For a moment, Kevin thinks they’ll move past it, whatever it is. Jacob shatters such illusions a moment later. “Hypothetically...” Jacob says. _Pauses. Contemplates his words._ “Would you let me go down on you?”

“What- What do you even _mean,_ dude?” Kevin splutters, staring at Jacob as the gravity of his question sinks in. Jacob _has_ to be kidding. Right?

“Exactly what I said. It’s a simple question, Kev,” Jacob says, moving still closer. Their thighs are touching now; Jacob can probably feel the way Kevin has involuntarily begun to tremble. “A yes or no to a _hypothetical_ scenario, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“Jacob, have you seen yourself recently?” Kevin tries to laugh it off. Jacob is just playing around. Plus, who hasn’t wondered in vivid detail what it’d be like to screw their BFF? Kevin certainly has. “Anyone would, I’m sure.”

“So, hypothetically, yes?” Jacob checks. His hand is burning against Kevin’s thigh like a brand. He squeezes it, some near facsimile of reassurance that isn’t quite casual enough to calm Kevin down.

_“Yes._ I would.” Kevin wants to move on from this, to get the questions done with so that he can get a taxi home and jack off in the shower to the visuals his mind is currently conjuring up. _“Hypothetically,_ sure. It’s you. Plus, you’re hot as hell, it’d definitely be a pull on my part.”

“Okay, your go,” Jacob prompts, still very close. He doesn’t ask what _it’s you_ means, as much as Kevin sort of wants him to. Kevin stares at the hand on his thigh, but Jacob makes no move to pull back. “Ask me anything.”

“Why do you care so much that nobody’s blown me, dude?” Kevin asks, against his better judgement. With the ball in his court question-wise, he should have really taken the opportunity to change the subject. But everything is suddenly confusing as hell, and Kevin just needs to _know_ why Jacob is being like this. “Like, surely it’s just like a handjob but wetter.”

Jacob laughs, Kevin’s words a joke that he doesn’t understand himself. “You really think that?”

“Why would it be that different?” Kevin reasons. “It’s just something around your dick, but wet. I could just go overboard with the lube and have the same effect with my own hand.”

“Kevin…” Jacob seems to despair. “It _really_ isn’t the same. Trust me, here. I’ll even pinky promise on it so you know I’m serious.”

“O-Okay…” Kevin says, unsure how else to respond. Jacob doesn’t treat pinky promises lightly. He dutifully links their little fingers, sealing it with the press of their thumbs together. Kevin trusts him, therefore. He would regardless, but he still doesn’t get how different the two things can really be. It must be pretty minimal. _Is this really a normal conversation to be having with your best friend?_ “Your go, then. Twentieth question, make it count.”

“Darn, those sure flew by,” Jacob remarks. He makes a big show of thinking up a question, but Kevin has a strange feeling that he’s already long decided what to ask last. “Okay. Last question. Making it count.” His hand moves just that little bit higher up Kevin’s thigh, and Kevin hasn’t been touched by someone else in like a month at least, so he needs to get this game finished _stat_ before he seriously embarasses himself. And then Jacob looks Kevin right in the eyes, deadly serious, and asks, “Can I?”

Kevin makes a pathetic little noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a balloon deflating. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ “Can you?... Can you _what,_ Jacob?” 

“I think you know exactly what I’m asking here,” Jacob replies. Kevin knows what a certain part of his body _wants_ Jacob to be asking, but he doesn’t much trust his other head’s capacity for rational thought. Jacob could be asking for another hug, for all Kevin knows. 

“I’m gonna need clarification before I draw wild conclusions in the wrong direction, buddy.” Kevin is giving him another chance. Jacob can salvage this without risk, without everything shifting into the unknown, and Kevin will go along with it. 

The hand on Kevin’s thigh tightens again, and his dick starts to betray him. He’s going to need to make a run for it to save his dignity if he’s misreading the room. But then Jacob speaks. “Okay, how’s this for _clarification?_ I want to suck you off. Yes or no? Not hypothetical, this time.”

_Well._ There is no misinterpreting what _that_ means, at least.

“Why?” Kevin asks, genuinely perplexed.

“Is that your last question?” Jacob asks, so close that Kevin is drowning in him. Kevin has run out of turns by this point, but- “I’ll give you this one extra.”

“Sure,” Kevin replies, and his voice is _definitely_ shaking now. Though his rational mind is perplexed, his dick does not give a damn about the fine print when someone as hot as Jacob is offering sexual favours. He’s .5 seconds and another look at Jacob’s hand on his thigh from full mast, and Jacob can definitely see it. Date-pants are tight, after all.

“Because, to put it simply: you’re _hot as hell,_ bud. And you’re my favourite person, and it’s blasphemy that nobody has done it before,” Jacob tells him, laying it out perfectly matter-of-fact. “Let me? _Please?”_

“Huh. I see.” Kevin’s reply comes out as a startled sort of squeak. “And this isn’t a prank? Eric’s not filming us right now for his YouTube channel?” He’s rambling, because he can _tell_ that Jacob is telling the truth. Jacob wouldn’t joke to this extent, and that means Jacob _wants_ Kevin’s dick in his mouth. Kevin is about to lose his fucking mind. 

“You’re so cute, Kevin,” Jacob sounds ridiculously fond, soft despite the unfamiliar territory he's just plunged them into. “Let me?” he asks again, with a cute tilt of his head that doesn’t fit the mood in the slightest but somehow turns Kevin on _more._ Jacob waits, patient and perfect. He even moves his hand off Kevin’s thigh to let him think. 

In the slightest of movements, Kevin nods. Jacob smiles. But it’s more reassuring than self-satisfied, and Jacob remains unmoving. He clearly saw that — his eyes haven’t _left_ Kevin’s face — and still it doesn’t seem to have been enough. _Figures._ Jacob is the sweetest guy in the world, so it makes sense that he’s waiting for Kevin to actually say it. 

Kevin has said worse things aloud without shame before, strings of expletives with a clear goal in mind, but this one word feels far heavier. The alternative is nothing, though. Offered so much more, he can’t just settle for that. Kevin says it. A weight on his chest lifts free. _“Please.”_

Jacob slides off the couch, and falls to his knees before him.

And by God, this is the loveliest sight that Kevin has ever borne witness to. Jacob’s hands slide up his thighs, make quick work of his zipper, and pull off his pants. He leaves Kevin’s briefs on at first, an extra layer of reassurance that remains until Kevin says _please_ again, and Jacob pulls those off too. 

It's sort of unnerving, in an unbelievably hot kind of way. Unless someone’s about to put their dick in him, Kevin’s body has never been the centre of such complete and undivided attention. Uncomfortably, he shifts from side to side, closing his legs and looking away from the intensity of his best friend’s expression. It feels weird to be gazed upon like this, like he’s someone Jacob thinks is beautiful.

“Cmon, baby, no need to be shy. It’s just me,” Jacob beseeches, hands on Kevin’s legs and spreading them apart with a gentle push until he yields. “You look so incredible like this,” he adds, pressing a kiss to his thigh, just above his knee. “So pretty,” Jacob goes on, clearly trying to relax him. Another kiss, slightly higher. “You’re gorgeous, Kevin, I swear.” _Another._ “So perfect.”

_“Jacob.”_ Kevin can’t think of much else to say, heady from praise, floating on Jacob’s words. “Jakey, please, _please.”_

“You’re beautiful,” Jacob says, still oh-so-genuine even as he’s staring at Kevin’s actual literal dick. This is actually happening. Kevin is hard, and Jacob can _see his dick,_ and it’s not in the context of awkward interrupted masturbation. This is deliberate, tense, _real._ “Do you have a condom on you, Kevin— wallet, maybe?” Jacob asks as an afterthought. 

Because Kevin’s dick is going in Jacob’s mouth. That’s a thing that’s about to happen. 

“No, I- I’m never the one who needs one,” Kevin points out. He’s always bottomed, and nobody has ever blown him, so he doesn’t really carry them around unless he’s planning on surprising someone with sex and doesn’t think they’ll have one on hand. “I just got tested last week, though, and I’m clean,” he adds. Never has he been more grateful for Younghoon always wanting to go with a friend. 

“Even better.” Jacob’s tongue darts out to wet his full lips, and Kevin feels his own mouth go polarisingly dry. Kevin is learning a whole lot about his best friend all at once. He knows sweet Jacob, knows angry Jacob, knows Jacob being an annoying little fucker, knows almost every emotion on his spectrum. This, though, is entirely new. Kevin now knows that Jacob’s voice gets lower and just the slightest bit whiny when he’s turned on, and that the fire in his eyes could burn Kevin right up. 

“Even better?” Kevin dares to ask, not at all sure he’ll survive the answer. His thighs are trembling, and he lets out an unseemly yelping noise when Jacob’s hand wraps around his cock. “What do you _mean,_ ‘even better’, Jake?”

“I want you to come in my mouth is what it means,” Jacob replies, casual as anything. Kevin nearly shoots across Jacob’s pretty face right that second from that alone. Jacob isn’t someone who says shit like that, except _apparently he is._ “What, is that not something _you_ want?”

In his idle curiosity about Jacob’s closed-off sex life, Kevin has apparently opened Pandora’s box, and his sanity is playing the price. “Dude, what the hell?” Kevin chokes out, “You’re like, _hot.”_

“High praise from the sexiest guy ever,” Jacob replies, still teasing him even in _that voice._ He leans down, flicks his tongue against the head of Kevin’s cock to catch a bead of precum before it dribbles over, and hums as he considers the taste. “Not bad. I’m glad I bought you that smoothie machine for your twenty-fourth.”

And while Kevin is yet to find any great difference between this and a handjob, Jacob’s tongue still feels great against sensitive skin. “Fuck, Jakey, _please,”_ he groans, hands scrabbling for purchase on the coach, knotting in the blanket they’d been sitting on together. It’s not the act itself that’s making him so desperate. Kevin is still dubious as to how much difference there can really be. But the fact that Jacob, _his Jacob,_ is the one to do it? That’s enough to make Kevin beg.

“You want it, baby?” Jacob checks, hand holding Kevin’s cock steady, mouth so close to it that Kevin could scream from wanting. He’s called Kevin baby before, because it soothes him when he sometimes drunk-cries in his best friend’s arms. This is different. So very different. 

_Baby._

“I want it so bad,” Kevin says. “It’s embarrassing how much I want this, honestly,” he tacks on the admission, hiding his face in his hands. He can feel how red he is. Kevin feels like it’s his first time all over again. In a way, it is.

Grabbing Kevin’s hands and prying them off their blanket deathgrip, Jacob guides them to his hair instead. This, Kevin gets. His partners always do this when he goes down on them, like they need grounding for some reason. Though fully intending to just rest them there — who needs to yank at people’s hair, really — Jacob takes the head of Kevin’s cock into his mouth and Kevin can’t _help it._ His own naivety is fast dawning on him. Hands aren’t hot like this, aren’t _this_ kind of wet even with lube, don’t have the suction that a mouth can provide.

And Jacob provides. 

Kevin doesn’t understand how he’s managed to land himself in this position, hands tangled in Jacob’s soft hair with his tongue tracing circles around the head of Kevin’s cock. He’s sure that Jacob could have literally anyone of his choosing. It’s _him,_ and Kevin knows that Jacob is perfect regardless of Kevin’s personal biases. And yet here he is, on his knees in front of Kevin and seemingly loving every second of it. “You really want to do this?” Kevin has to ask, still. “This isn’t just pity, right?”

Jacob has to pull off Kevin to reply, and it makes a wet _pop_ sound that will be haunting Kevin’s every waking hour for the foreseeable future. “I really don’t understand how you aren’t comprehending how hot you are, Kevin,” Jacob says, hand so tight on Kevin’s bare thigh that it might just bruise. “I really, _really_ want to suck you off, ‘kay?” He seals the promise with a kiss to the tip of Kevin’s cock. “You can count it as a favour to _me,_ even. That’s how much I want it.”

Perhaps Jacob just really likes giving head. He’s looking at Kevin like it means something, though. For now, Kevin will let himself believe it. He thinks that it might. 

“I think we both know who’s going to be enjoying this the most, Jake,” Kevin remarks dryly. 

Jacob is still fully clothed, for fucks sake, and is entirely ignoring the obvious erection tenting his sweatpants. Jacob’s complete focus is so different from the frantic tugging Kevin gets from guys that are already balls deep, just wanting the satisfaction of saying that their partner had come before them. This is all about Kevin, something so entirely unprecedented that he doesn’t know how to react. Jacob’s mouth isn’t back on him yet, slowly jacking him off, but even _that_ is better than Kevin’s had before. He can’t tell whether all of his past hookups have been terrible in bed, or if Jacob is just some kind of sex-god. Perhaps it’s a mixture of the two.

“You flatter me, Kevin,” Jacob says with a self-assured sort of smile that made Kevin shiver. “Though I think you’re underestimating just how much I like having your dick in my mouth.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll last five fucking seconds, I’m warning you,” Kevin replies, and he isn’t joking in the slightest. He has never, _never_ seen Jacob act like this, familiar sweet demeanour overpowered by something terrifyingly attractive. 

“Can’t handle me talking dirty, Kevin?” Jacob laughs, and pouts overdramatically like Kevin is being mean, rather than trying to preserve his own sanity. “You make me _wanna,_ though. Won't you let me?” 

It’s unfair that someone can have this much power over Kevin. His body feels like it’s going to either dissolve or self-combust, Kevin sinking into the couch as he gets increasingly pliant. He thinks he’d let Jacob do just about anything to him right now, though that’s dangerous territory that Kevin can’t let his mind linger on if he wants to last much longer. Kevin makes a noise approximately along the lines of _hhhhgghhh,_ and pulls at Jacob’s hair. “Jacob, _please.”_ It’s like, after saying it once, Kevin can’t _stop_ pleading.

He can feel Jacob’s breath against the head of his dick as he next speaks, almost close enough to touch. “I’ll do my best for you, baby,” Jacob promises. And then Kevin is crying out, Jacob sinking down on his cock until his nose brushes Kevin’s stomach. 

It is _not_ ‘just like a handjob but wetter.’

Jacob starts bobbing his head, lips stretched obscenely around Kevin’s dick, and Kevin starts to understand why guys moan so much when he’s the one doing this. If they’d felt anything close to this good, Kevin should have charged them, something so perfect incomparable to the mediocre dicking he always gets in recompense. Jacob’s mouth is like heaven sent down to earth and wrapped around his cock. 

There are tears welling up in Jacob’s eyes now, close to spilling over as he sucks him with such enthusiasm that it’ll surely leave an ache in his jaw when he’s done. When he pulls off to catch his breath, Kevin lets go of Jacob’s hair to wipe the tears away. Jacob leans into the touch, a moment of softness offset by the way his lips are red and shining with saliva. He looks perfect, in an erotic sort of way. That sounds a little romantically charged to say, though, so Kevin goes with something safer in case he’s just feeling it in the moment. He doesn’t think that he is. “You’re _so hot,_ dude. What the fuck— where have you been hiding all this?”

“Haven’t been _hiding_ it,” Jacob counters, pressing a kiss to the base of Kevin’s cock. “You just haven’t messed around with me before.” He peppers kisses all the way back up, placing one directly on Kevin’s cockhead and then lapping over the slit, tongue dipping into it to tease him. Here, Jacob laughs softly as Kevin gasps, back arching as his head falls backwards onto the couch. He grabs Jacob’s free hand, not caring about the implications, and squeezes it hard to ground himself. 

There had been a recurring wet-dream throughout Kevin’s late teens that had involved something like this. Him, Jacob, no clothes and a bed, the usual wet-dream setup. He’d dreamt about them losing it to each other, about Jacob being shy, blushing, sensitive. _Cute._

They’d lost it separately eventually, bemoaned the disappointing sex to each other, and that had been that. Those particular dreams had stopped, though Kevin still gets the odd Jacob-centric ones, and Kevin hasn’t thought about them much since. They come back to him now, though. In reality, _Kevin_ is the one blushing, and Jacob isn’t shy at _all._ He’s confident in his own abilities, as well he should be, and he’s ruining Kevin for all other men while he’s at it. This doesn’t feel like _messing around._ This feels like the worship Jacob thinks him worthy of. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Kevin warns, nearabout crushing Jacob’s hand as he starts using his mouth again in earnest. “I’m n-not normally this bad, but- _You.”_ He can’t word it right, but hopes the message comes across. “It feels so _good,_ Jake...” he trails off into a whine, biting his lip to try and muffle it. Jacob pulls off all messy and loud once more, and Kevin _definitely_ isn’t going to last long now.

“It’s okay, Kev,” Jacob says. He can clearly _tell_ how close Kevin is, looking up to watch his reaction as Jacob flicks his wrist in a certain way. He isn’t disappointed, Kevin moaning pornographically without any deliberate exaggeration. “Hands back in my hair, yeah?” Jacob pushes gently, the hand intertwined with Kevin’s lifting up and guiding his actions. He can tell how overwhelmed Kevin is too, and is guiding him through it. “There we go, baby, that’s right. You’re doing perfect. So good for me.”

_I would die for you,_ Kevin thinks, shuddering as Jacob’s praise washes over him. He’s just rambling to keep Kevin in the moment with him, sure, but Kevin’s mind latches onto _so good for me_ and leaps screaming into the abyss. Kevin could just die like this, Jacob’s mouth hot around him, Jacob’s hands on his thighs, Jacob perfect and beautiful and better than anyone. 

He pulls Jacob’s hair _hard,_ and stammers out an apology. Jacob frees his mouth for long enough to tell him he likes it: _“It feels good for me, Kev— don’t you want me to feel good?”_ Then he’s down on him again, right to the base, hollowing his cheeks and goddamn _moaning_ around Kevin’s cock when Kevin pulls his hair. Kevin wants him to feel good, Kevin wants to _be_ good, overwhelmed and close and needy. 

This might just be the best sex Kevin has ever had, and Jacob hasn’t even fucked him. 

Realisations like this are bad, because now Kevin is _thinking about it._ Jacob isn’t remotely undressed, but Kevin can see how affected he is, has seen him soft in passing from accidental bathroom side-eyes, can _imagine_ what he must look like right now under those sweatpants. Kevin’s fit to burst, so close he’s almost in pain, and Jacob is cupping Kevin’s balls as he hums around his cock once more, and-

Kevin comes in his best friend’s waiting mouth with something closer to a sob than a whimper. 

It feels both embarrassingly fast and like it had stretched into some wonderful state of forever. Hopefully, it had been somewhere in the middle, but Kevin cannot tell for the life of him. Dimly, he feels the overstimulating feeling of Jacob swallowing, before he pulls off and sets about licking him entirely clean. When satisfied with that, Jacob sits back on his knees and just looks at him. Kevin is a _mess,_ panting like he’s run a marathon, and it’s all Jacob’s fault. Jacob smiles like he knows it, and is proud of the results.

“Not bad for a wet handjob, huh?” Jacob remarks. He’s smug, and Kevin can’t even blame him for it. Still, he flips him off weakly, all of his strength drained from his body. Jacob stands up and stretches dramatically. “Damn,” he groans, “My knees aren’t what they used to be.”

“Shut up, old man,” Kevin immediately bites back. “You’re only twenty-five. Your knees have plenty of use in them yet.” He’s glad that it feels so easy to slip back into their easy banter despite the fact that there’s a smear of his cum in the corner of Jacob’s mouth. Jacob’s tongue darts out to catch it when Kevin gestures wordlessly, and Kevin _hates_ how the sight of that makes him feel. 

“Lucky for some,” Jacob replies, winking at him. Him doing that is nothing new to Kevin, but the particular _context_ to this time certainly is, and Kevin can feel himself blushing yet again at the implication. “Aww, you shy?” Jacob teases, like it’s cute or something. It isn’t _cute,_ it’s embarrassing. Kevin wants to fight him. And by _fight,_ he means-

No. Nope. Not going there while they’re still in the same room. Kevin files it away in _jack off to later,_ and makes the effort to glare at Jacob. “Fuck off, you ass,” he says right to his best friend’s stupid, handsome face. He can’t look at him for too long without another crisis, though, so he drops his eyes. In doing so, however, his attention is caught by the unrealistically large bulge in Jacob’s trousers. “Have you got padding down there or something?” Kevin asks without thinking.

_Oh Jesus, he really just said that out loud._

“No,” Jacob says without further elaboration, smiling easily in a way that tells Kevin he's been asked that kind of thing before. It really shouldn’t be so attractive, but Kevin finds himself grappling with the need to jump him. He’s ready to ask if he can, even, but Jacob is already walking away with the feeble excuse of ‘cleaning up’ and heading off to his bathroom. It’s hard not to run after him, really, but Kevin somehow manages to hold back. 

He tucks himself back into his pants, and tries not to focus too hard on the sounds coming from down the hallway.

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

Five minutes later, Jacob returns, holding out his arms to Kevin as he falls onto the couch. Kevin has even smoothed out the hand-grip creases in the blanket. It’s like nothing even happened. “What do you wanna watch now?” Jacob asks, voice distractingly raspy, flicking through the channels with his head resting in Kevin’s lap. 

“Are we not going to talk about this, Jacob?” Kevin asks in lieu of a reply. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Jacob asks, blinking up at him. He looks so soft and comfortable, hair fanning out as he uses Kevin’s thigh as a pillow. The same thigh he’d just been kissing up to reach Kevin’s-

“Uh, you had my dick in your mouth ten minutes ago?” Kevin points out. He thinks it’s pretty damn obvious _what there is to talk about._

“Mhm, I did,” Jacob replies, noncommittally. 

Kevin could scream. “And you didn’t even let me return the favour, man.” He whines. Doesn't even feel embarrassed about it, either, because this is a matter well worth whining about.

“And?” Jacob says offhandedly, still flicking through tv stations with the remote. “As I said, it’s ridiculous that nobody had, so I did. And you’re wonderful, you’re my _favourite,_ so it was my pleasure, really. Don’t worry about me — this was meant to be about you, no stipulations.”

God, Jacob is the sweetest person in the world. 

But Kevin _wants_ stipulations. He _wants_ to return the favour, and it’s out of no sense of obligation. _Jacob is just hot._ Jacob is his perfect best friend, his favourite person, and Kevin now yearns to worship him in turn. 

The mood is already gone, though. Jacob has gone back into the cutesy cuddle-mode that means he’s sleepy, and Kevin doesn’t want to ruin that. Even if he really, _really_ wants to suck his best friend’s dick. Still, his mind can’t help but drift as they settle in to watch an episode of some random home makeover show. Kevin is petting Jacob’s hair how he likes it, trying not to remember the other reasons his hands have just been there.

_If just this had been enough for Kevin to ascend to a higher plane of being, how must the people lucky enough to go all the way with him feel?_

He has had a taste of perfection, and he can’t help but crave more. Kevin isn’t going to try it _now,_ though, not with a sleepy Jacob dozing off in his lap, the only evidence of what just happened his slightly swollen lips and a rough edge to his voice. Someone’s floor caves in loudly on the TV, and Jacob lets out a cute little squeak of surprise when the presenter screams. He’s adorable. 

_Yes, definitely not now._ Later is another matter entirely, however. It’s a premeditated decision, and one he’ll do his utmost to follow through.

Kevin is going to try and fuck his best friend. 

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

For a day or so, Kevin tries to talk himself out of it. Plagued with thoughts of his best friend’s dick, however, he soon decides that he wants this far too much for the potential consequences to outweigh it. 

Many people would be far more worried about the idea of sleeping with their best friend, but Kevin knows that neither of them would ever let something like this break their friendship. Plus, Jacob has already sucked him off. The line is long crossed, and Kevin is getting fucked tonight, or he'll happily die trying. 

When he voices as much out loud, Eric pulls a pair of Kevin’s underwear back like a slingshot and launches them at his face. “You’re awful,” Eric sighs longsufferingly. It’s his fault for agreeing to help Kevin outfit pick, really. “Remind me why I put up with you?”

“Because I’m incredible, and you love me and my shameless ways,” Kevin replies sweetly, pinging the underwear right back at Eric and then blowing him a kiss. Eric pulls Kevin’s boxer briefs off his head, looking world wearier than he should at twenty-one. Kevin smiles. “Besides, are you _really_ all that surprised? I’ve told you that I’ve been dreaming about him lately.”

“One: you’re gross. Two: you’re _incredibly_ gross. Three: I really wish you wouldn’t text me the sordid details of your wet dreams — nobody wants that,” Eric complains. “Also, no to that jacket with that top.”

“You say nobody wants that but that ain’t what Jacob was saying when he had my dick in his m-” Kevin starts to say, but Eric steps across the room to physically cut him off with his hand.

“Kevin. Finish that sentence and I will find a way to strangle you with your own intestines, I _swear_ to God,” Eric cut in. “I’m regretting every moment in my life that’s led to being your friend.”

“Not all of us can pine cutely over our bosses for two years, Eric,” Kevin retorts, switching out the jacket and t-shirt for a sheer mesh crop top, twirling to look at himself in the mirror. It’s short enough to show off his navel piercing, which Kevin has caught Jacob staring at before. He blows himself a kiss, slapping his own ass for dramatic emphasis. It looks _good_ in leather. “Some of us just wanna get dicked down by our hot — incredibly hung — best friend. You do you, though, honey.”

Eric flips him off. “Can we please get going? My shift starts in half an hour.”

“Do I look-”

“Yes, sure, you look fuckable. Now can we _please,”_ Eric groans. Their years of friendship are clear in how he'd known exactly what Kevin was about to ask. “I don’t know what to do with you sometimes, I swear.”

“Praise the heavens that you’re blessed enough to know me?” Kevin responds, letting himself be tugged outside.

“Sure,” Eric deadpans with a roll of his eyes, unlocking his car. “Something like that. Now let’s go get you out of my hair and into poor sweet Jacob’s pants, shall we?”

_Poor, sweet Jacob._ Kevin laughs. Eric hasn’t seen what Jacob looks like on his knees. “Music to my ears, darling.”

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

Despite Eric’s complaining, they have plenty of time to make it to the club for the start of Eric’s bartending shift. Eric makes a panicked, squeaky sound at the sight of Juyeon in a lace-up top when they walk in, and practically sprints to the back to fetch his apron. Kevin and Juyeon make eye contact from across the room, and exchange a knowing glance. Though he can’t blame Eric for being nervous around Juyeon and Hyunjae, Kevin is pretty sure they’d be receptive if he just _made a move,_ already. The already married couple sure aren’t going to be the ones to hit on their employee first. 

Kevin orders a mocktail when Eric returns. When Eric looks confused, he explains. “I’m not getting drunk tonight,” Kevin says, “I might have a couple of real ones in a bit, but I want to remember this night for the _rest of my life.”_

“Kevin, you disgust me,” Eric replies. “Go wistfully sigh somewhere else.”

“Love you too!” Kevin laughs at Eric’s blatant revulsion, and blows him a kiss just to rub it in. “Jacob just got here, so I’m gonna go dance!” 

When Kevin reaches Jacob, his best friend is mid conversation with some random club-goer who’s clearly trying to get in his pants. To Kevin’s relief, Jacob doesn't seem all that interested — he's seen Jacob _interested,_ alright, and this doesn’t touch it. His customer service voice is out, and this is Jacob’s too-polite-to-walk-away face, one that Kevin is well attuned to. It’d been a cue to rescue him at college parties back in the day.

“Kevin!” Jacob exclaims, jumping a little when Kevin slips an arm around his waist upon arrival. While Jacob isn’t looking, Kevin shoots a glare at Horny-Stranger that makes them scurry off back to the masses. 

“Hey hey, Jakey,” Kevin beams, grabbing Jacob’s hands and beginning to tug him towards the dance floor. “Dance with me?” he asks, batting his lashes a ridiculous amount. It still works, because Jacob always indulges him. 

Wasting no time, Kevin follows the heavy beat and turns away from Jacob, backing up to grind against him in time with the music. When Jacob reciprocates instead of moving away, Kevin hums contentedly, letting out a small moan as Jacob’s hands grip his hips and pull him closer. He tilts his head back, arching his neck as Jacob grinds against his ass. Kevin is already getting hard, and from what he can feel against him he isn’t the only one

“Jakey?” Kevin says breathily, head still tilted back so he can speak close to Jacob’s ear. It’s a little too loud, but it needs to be when they’re surrounded by noise. “You remember how you made things all about me?”

“In vivid detail, yes,” Jacob replies, hooking his fingers into Kevin’s belt loops and pulling him even closer. Kevin wishes he could see his face right now, but Jacob’s hips are moving in slow circles that make Kevin want to cry at the thought of moving away. “What about it?”

“Lovely _— incredible —_ as that was…” Kevin says, trailing off. The song changes to a fast number and the two of them shift their rhythm to match it. Jacob pressed against him is even more mind-addling at this tempo. “I can think of more _mutually beneficial_ ways that I’d rather be paid attention.”

It is Jacob’s turn to be taken aback, tensing up behind him. He doesn’t move his hands from Kevin’s hips, though. If anything, he pulls Kevin closer. For someone who has already gone down on Kevin, someone currently pretty much _dry-humping_ him on the dance floor, Jacob sure does seem surprised by what Kevin is insinuating. “What do you m-”

Kevin doesn't even let him finish the question. Turning around, he pointedly shifts so that Jacob can feel _just_ how affected he currently is. “I want to fuck you,” he states bluntly, right to the point. “Well, to be more specific, I want _you_ to fuck _me._ You down?”

Leaning up, Kevin kisses Jacob right as he gasps, stealing it from his lips. His hands slide over the bare skin exposed by Jacob’s open-backed top, tracing the bumps at the top of his spine. “What are you _doing,_ Kevin?” Jacob groans against Kevin’s lips in-between kisses, though he’s the one _kissing him back, holding him closer,_ making no move to pull away.

Kevin leans back a little, held steady by the hands on his hips as he watches Jacob’s flushed face change colour over and over under the club’s flashing lights. _“What,_ dude?” Kevin asks, trying to sound innocent. He fails completely. “I mean, tell me no and I’ll back off, but is _that_ what crosses the line, bud? It’s alright for you to casually ask to suck my dick, but it’s against the bro code for me to ask you to fuck me?”

Jacob shrugs. Suddenly, Kevin is stricken by the feeling that he's swum out of his depth. The hands on his hips move to his bare waist, dragging their bodies into total alignment. Everything is touching, and still Jacob leans closer, a dangerous sort of look in his eyes. His lips brush against Kevin’s ear. “When you put it like _that..._ I suppose you’re right.”

Once more, just like that night at Jacob’s apartment, Kevin’s usual brazen confidence melts away. He’s used to leading situations like these, but Jacob is bending him back to mouth at his neck and Kevin is _gone._ Whining, squirming in Jacob’s arms, desperate for more than he’s given. Belatedly, Kevin realises that he’d never succeeded in flustering Jacob at all. He’d only taken him momentarily by surprise. _Fuck._

_If Jacob is willing to act like this in public, how could Kevin have missed it before?_ Half of him feels like a fool for not noticing. The other half hopes that he’s different from the rest, enough for Jacob to break his self-enforced rules about propriety and risk stares from the people around them.

Jacob bites his earlobe, and Kevin moans outright, winking at a red-faced Eric when he catches his eye from across the room. “How do you want me?” Jacob asks. “Tell me and it’s yours.”

Kevin almost makes an ill-timed joke about that not being very _no homo_ of Jacob to say, but his common sense catches it before he can break the mood. Spoilt for choice, Kevin’s mind spins with possibilities, each better than the last. He’d take anything from Jacob, though. _Full homo._ “I’ll blow you in the bathrooms if you want,” Kevin offers, completely serious. Eric would probably murder him for it, but it’s a risk Kevin is willing to take. 

“As _tempting_ as that sounds, Kevin,” Jacob replies somewhat sarcastically, wrinkling his nose, “I’d rather do this somewhere that doesn’t smell like urine— wanna get out of here?”

Kevin sighs overdramatically, putting his hand to his face like a Victorian maiden about to swoon into Jacob’s arms. “I thought you’d never ask.”

So, with a smug wave to Eric behind the bar that earns him a middle finger salute in retaliation, Kevin follows Jacob outside.

It’s a nightclub in the city centre, so taxis are available in easy abundance. They settle in the back seat and Jacob’s hand finds a now-familiar place on Kevin’s thigh, kneading at it in a way that has Kevin fighting back a moan. Jacob, riling Kevin up with no facial expression that betrays it, goes about telling the driver his address. It’s logical, given Jacob lives alone and has a bigger bed. Not wanting to be the only one so obviously affected, Kevin rests his hand on Jacob’s crotch, drumming the pads of his fingers against the zipper.

All Kevin gets back is Jacob’s hand tightening on his thigh, though, and a slight hitch in Jacob’s breath as he finishes talking to the driver. Undeterred, Kevin leans against his best friend’s shoulder, innocent enough at first until he begins to mouth at his collarbones. Jacob’s low necked shirt makes for easy access, a benefit that Kevin is quick to utilise. The poor driver looks back, mutters something unintelligible, and pointedly closes the divider between them and the front seats. It shuts with a loud _click,_ music starting up on the radio moments later.

“Welp...” Kevin laughs into the dip of Jacob’s collarbones. He should be embarrassed, but he’s honestly too turned on to care. 

“Patience is a _virtue,_ Kevin,” Jacob chides, tilting his head to let Kevin continue just the same. Kevin sucks a big red mark high up on his neck, somewhere Jacob won’t be able to conceal without effort. He hopes that he’ll leave it be, that Kevin will make Jacob _just_ shameless enough to want people to know what they’ve done.

“Not a virtue that I have though, man,” Kevin counters, pouting. “Just _want_ you already.”

“Funnily enough,” Jacob replies, words faltering a little as Kevin nips at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, “I’ve noticed.” Jacob rolls his eyes, cupping Kevin’s jaw and slowing the path of his wandering mouth. He pulls him into a chaste, closed-mouth kiss instead, rebuffing Kevin’s attempts to deepen it. “Soon, baby,” he promises. He sounds so sweet that it makes Kevin’s heart hurt. 

“I don’t want to wait, though,” Kevin sighs, “I’d suck your dick right this second if I thought you’d let me.”

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare,” the driver calls back loudly, clearly able to hear their conversation still. Poor man. Someone less shameless would have the decency to be embarrassed that a total stranger has just heard him offer to go down on his best friend in the back of a taxi. As it is, Kevin is sort of still considering trying to do so. Jacob can tell that, Kevin thinks, because he shakes his head with a look of fond exasperation. Instead, Kevin leans back against his seat and lets his eyes fall closed, losing himself in the feeling of Jacob’s hand, still kneading at his thigh.

The car jolts as it comes to a stop, and Kevin’s eyes open in time to see Jacob apologetically handing the driver a wad of cash, telling him to keep the change before moving to tug Kevin out of the car. Next thing Kevin knows, his feet are landing on the pavement outside Jacob’s apartment block, stumbling and laughing as his best friend catches him. The taxi driver speeds away— they can hardly blame him, given they hadn’t been the most PG passengers. Likely not the worst of the night, though.

Jacob is still holding his wrist, so Kevin takes the opportunity to link their hands together. “Shall we?” Kevin asks sweetly, like he hadn’t just offered a public blowjob. 

“We shall,” Jacob laughs, letting their hands stay intertwined as they walk the familiar route to the lift in his building. Slightly less familiar is Jacob’s hand moving to grope Kevin’s ass as the elevator climbs up to the appropriate floor, but Kevin certainly isn’t complaining, leaning back into his touch with a soft sigh. “Eager, Kev?” Jacob asks.

“What do you _think,_ babe?” Kevin bites back. “Don’t ask many guys to straight up fuck me outright, do I?”

“True,” Jacob replies. He knows this isn’t normal Kevin-seduction, knows Kevin likes to play the long game usually, making his partner work for it rather than being the one to beg himself. Kevin’s uncontrollable thirsting for his best friend is making him throw all that out of the window, however. Jacob brushes a stray strand of Kevin’s long hair out of his eyes, leaning in close enough that Kevin’s breath stops for a moment. “Keep it that way, yeah?”

Kevin doesn’t currently have the mental capacity to process what _that_ might mean. With the casual, familiar sort of back and forth they’d fallen into during the car ride, even with Kevin doing the absolute most to rile Jacob up, Kevin had almost forgotten just how ruinous his best friend can be. 

They step out of the elevator, and walk the short distance to Jacob’s front door. Jacob fumbles over trying to open it, dropping his keys on the floor. “Seems like I’m not the only eager one, huh?” Kevin teases, smiling as Jacob wins his brief battle with the lock. His hands are kind of shaking, and Kevin finds it incredibly endearing.

“Can you blame me,” Jacob asks, looking Kevin up and down pointedly, “when you look like that?” 

Kevin, though he really should be at this point, is still not used to this style of bluntness from Jacob. Stammering like nobody’s business, Kevin tries and fails to think of some witty retort, leaving Jacob cooing over his flustered state. “Dude, _stop,”_ Kevin complains, but that only seems to endear him to Jacob all the more. 

“So cute, Kevin Moon,” Jacob teases, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s waist and pulling him into the apartment; he's somewhat forgotten how to walk, and had just been standing in the open doorway. “You’re so pretty like this,” Jacob muses, raising a hand to rest on Kevin’s flushed face, tracing a prominent cheekbone with his thumb. Kevin’s thoughts currently sound like a wheezing, overheated computer about to pack in. “I’ve barely done anything and you’re already so messed up… I wonder how you’ll be when I put my full effort in.”

“Can’t wait for your full _effort,”_ Kevin replies in a brief resurgence of his usual boldness. It’s also a product of nerves, jokes always helping him calm down. “I want you to put your ‘full effort’ _all_ the way in.” He winks, throwing in a smirk for good measure.

“That was lame,” Jacob sighs, the way he’s staring at Kevin’s upturned mouth completely derailing his point. _“You’re_ lame.”

“You still wanna fuck me, though, don’t you?” Kevin retorts. It isn’t even a question, really. Jacob’s desire is as obvious as Kevin’s at this point. Jacob ignores his words. Still, he leads Kevin down the hallway, past the living room and towards his bedroom. That’s an answer in itself. “Oh, we’ve upgraded from the couch, then?” Kevin gasps theatrically. “I feel so special, babe. Total swoon material.”

“Only the best for you,” Jacob plays along, chivalrously holding the bedroom door open for him. Something shifts when he closes it behind them, eyes raking over the sight of Kevin standing next to his bed. He swallows, and for a moment Kevin sees the vulnerability he had always expected from Jacob in a situation like this. “You want this?” Jacob asks, the nervous tone of someone searching for reassurance. 

Kevin takes a step backwards, and then another, moving towards Jacob’s bed until he feels the bedframe brushing against the back of his legs. “Like you wouldn’t believe, Jacob,” he says, looking into his eyes so Jacob knows he means it. He bites his lip. Looks Jacob up and down. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

Jacob crosses the room in half a second, lips at Kevin’s neck and hands pushing him down. Kevin doesn’t even _try_ to stay upright any longer, letting himself fall backwards without protest. He bounces a little against the mattress, but Jacob keeps kissing him, biting along the column of his throat in a way Kevin knows will leave marks. He _wants_ him to, wants the evidence of tonight imprinted on his skin for days, wants everyone to know that he's been fucked by the hottest man in the universe. Even if Jacob covers up the ones Kevin has left already, Kevin can still flaunt what Jacob has done to him. It doesn’t get much better than Jacob, and Kevin will sure as hell be showing off his luck.

Kevin’s tight trousers are beyond uncomfortable at this point. Whining, he squirms beneath Jacob, trying to alleviate some of the pressure but having little success. “Jacob,” he gasps out between soft moans, one of Jacob’s legs slotted between his thighs, only worsening the built-up tension. “Jakey, _please,_ man, I’m dying here.”

“Please what, Kev?” Jacob asks, not stilling his movements in the slightest. If anything, he grows more intense, pressing Kevin down against his bed with focused intent. Like he’s _been_ wanting this. “What do you need, baby?” When Kevin is incapable of doing much but moaning in response, Jacob pulls back a little. Stills. _(Mostly)._ “What is it, huh?”

“Take these off?” Kevin asks, wiggling his legs and looking up at Jacob imploringly. “Please?”

Jacob is quick to comply, tugging the trousers down and off, and his mouth falls open at the sight of Kevin’s pretty black silk panties. Kevin had gone to the club that night with every intention of seducing Jacob, after all. Of course he had dressed for the occasion. His cock is straining against the fabric, an obvious wet spot where he’d been leaking through in his trousers. Now they’re off, though, the head of Kevin’s dick sticks up over the top of his panties, lingerie no longer able to cover him fully hard. He’s average at best, sure, but he’s more than the size of a small fabric triangle.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Kevin,” Jacob groans. “You trying to kill me, man?”

Kevin feels beyond self-satisfied; Jacob looks half-crazed with arousal, and it’s because of _him._ Half of that club had wanted Jacob, Kevin had seen it in their eyes. But Jacob had only looked at Kevin, he’s only _here_ with Kevin, and he’s Kevin’s alone for the night. “You like, Jakey?” Kevin asks all coy, arching his back as Jacob bends to press kisses to his hip bones. 

“You look so _fucking_ pretty like this…” Jacob reveres, biting lightly at Kevin’s stomach before leaning to suck a lovebite in the same spot. “And now you look even prettier.” Jacob keeps at it, adding more and more bruises to Kevin’s skin, working his way along his hip bones and down to his inner thighs, telling him how beautiful he looks as each new mark blooms. There are still faint traces on Kevin’s thighs from the last time they’d found themselves like this, and Jacob coaxes them back into full colour. His mouth is all over Kevin, everywhere except the one place he wants it the most. 

Kevin is _aching,_ hoping desperately for relief. Knowing full well Jacob will draw it out no matter how much he begs. But still he does, over and over again. 

“Jacob, _please,_ I can’t take much more of this,” Kevin pleads, not even able to shift on the mattress with Jacob’s hands firm on his hips. He’s _strong,_ stronger than Kevin had dreamed about. Perhaps he should have expected this, what with all the gym selfie thirst traps Jacob sends him. 

“Oh, but I think you can,” Jacob counters. He bites _hard_ over a faded mark on Kevin’s inner thigh, right where he’d made him squirm from sensitivity the last time. Kevin cries out, and Jacob laughs against his tender skin. “Or should I just stop?”

“No!” Kevin exclaims at once, hands shooting out to seize Jacob before he can even _think_ about moving away. The first thing his fingers find purchase on is Jacob’s _hair,_ of all things. Kevin’s frenzied grabbing results in a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan. “I’m sorry,” Kevin apologises in earnest. Jacob might make fun of him for it later, but right now he is scrambling, _desperate,_ “I’ll be patient, I’ll be perfect, _fuck,_ please don’t stop.”

_“Good_ boy, Kevin,” Jacob praises him. It’s said half as a joke, as if he’s testing it out. Kevin’s dick visibly jumps at his words, though. Jacob smiles like he’d been expecting it, pressing a brief kiss to the head of Kevin’s cock where it sticks out from the panties. “Hips up,” he instructs, finally tugging down the panties and tossing them to the side.

“You know,” Kevin says breathily, gasping as Jacob flicks his tongue over the head of his cock, “I’m getting deja vu here — why am I the only one half naked while you’re fully clothed, again?”

_Half-naked_ is an under-exaggeration. All Kevin is wearing right now is a see-through crop top, a choker, and a smattering of smudged body glitter. There’s nothing concealed except a sliver of skin on his throat.

“I suppose you’re right,” Jacob acknowledges. Before Kevin has had time to hope for the sight of Jacob undressing, though, he adds, “We should have you _fully_ naked, then, to switch things up.”

“I hate you,” Kevin replies, despite the fact he’s midway through lifting his arms for Jacob to pull the crop top off him. “Would never have had you down as someone that draws things out for _so_ fucking long.”

Leaning down, Jacob takes one of Kevin’s nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth lightly as he plays with the bar through the other with his fingertips. Kevin only has his left nipple pierced, liking the asymmetrical appeal of it. That one is heightened in sensitivity so, when Jacob moves his mouth over to pay equal attention to the pierced side, Kevin finds himself gasping and bucking his hips against Jacob’s still-clothed thigh. Jacob swirls his tongue around it, making Kevin let out a stream of curses interspersed with moans.

“Thought you were being patient, Kevin...” Jacob remarks. “Or was that all talk?”

Kevin collects his thoughts, which is easier said than done while Jacob Bae has your nipple bar in his perfect mouth. He _had_ just said that. And if being patient is what it takes to get Tab A into Slot B, so to speak, then he’ll be a goddamn saint. Deep down, he knows Jacob is drawing it out to show Kevin what it’s like to be spoiled, and that they can probably have as many quickies as Kevin wants after this first time. Still, it’s frustrating in the moment when he’s so wanting. “I was just making an _observation,”_ Kevin tries to save himself, “Not necessarily complaining that you’re taking forever. Just, y’know, commenting on it.”

“I bet I could make you come just like this, couldn’t I, baby?” Jacob ponders, tugging lightly at the piercing while moving his thigh against Kevin achingly slow. 

Were it anyone but _him,_ Kevin’s immediate response would be a flat-out no. With Jacob, however, Kevin is pretty sure that he actually could. It’d be a long haul regardless, Jacob’s thigh only providing so much friction against his cock, but Kevin could get there. “Yes,” he admits. “Please don’t, though, dude. I want _you.”_

“And you’ll _get_ me,” Jacob promises. Kevin perks up eagerly, spreading his thighs further apart. “But not yet. Gotta get you ready first.”

“Already did earlier,” Kevin whined. “Fucked myself open thinking about you, Jakey. Planned for this. Been wanting it so much.”

Jacob’s eyes darken as he moves his hand down between Kevin’s thighs, pushing the guitar-calloused pad of one finger against Kevin’s hole to confirm his story. The feeling of Jacob’s finger almost sinking in makes Kevin want to tear up. Kevin _wants him._ So much. “As unbelievably hot as that is, Kev,” Jacob says, voice cracking a little as he stares and _stares,_ “I still want to be careful with you.”

“I used three,” Kevin protests, trying not to drown in an onslaught of feelings regarding Jacob being the _sweetest guy in the world._ He whines. Jacob keeps running the tip of a single finger around his rim.

“And my fingers are thicker than yours,” Jacob counters. “I like being the one to do prep, anyway.”

“You _like_ it?” Kevin asks, incredulous. Every guy he’s fucked before has always hurried through prep if Kevin hadn’t been thorough in advance, caring only about their own pleasure from the main event. He feels like a sex toy sometimes, and not in a fun, kinky way. 

“I do,” Jacob replies, short and simple. Devastating. “Even if I didn’t, I’d still want to put in the effort for you.”

Jacob’s particular brand of genuine kindness doubles as the sweetest and sexiest thing that Kevin has ever experienced. “You’re so-” Kevin cuts himself off, breathing heavily. “Please, _please_ let me suck you off while I can still think.”

“You don’t have to,” Jacob assures him, but lets Kevin’s nimble fingers make quick work of his belt and zipper without complaint. He even indulges Kevin and pulls off his shirt while he does so. “I’ve had people do this before, you don’t _have_ to ‘repay the favour’ if that’s what’s on your mind, Kev.”

“Way to make a guy feel special, Jacob,” Kevin replies with a pout, though he hurries to correct the situation when Jacob looks momentarily horrified at offending him. “I don’t mean that, I know I mean something to you, don’t worry.”

“Lot more than something,” Jacob corrects him. Kevin’s heart feels like it has been warmed in sunlight. “You’re my favourite person.” 

“And you’re mine,” Kevin replies. It’s automatic. There’s something else on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t quite place it. Moments later, his horny-brain retakes the hot seat, batting all other thoughts aside. Kevin has his hand in Jacob’s boxers, and- “Holy _fuck.”_ Kevin pulls Jacob’s dick out and just _stares_ at it in shock. “You weren’t kidding about no padding, huh, Jakey? I feel like a goddamn tic tac.” 

Jacob hides his face in his hands. The blush peeks out from his fingertips, too high up his cheeks to completely cover. _“Keviiiin,”_ he whines, utterly adorable. “You’re gonna give me a big head if you keep talking like that.”

“Sorry, babe, that isn’t the head of yours that I care about right now,” Kevin retorts, stroking up and down the length of Jacob’s cock. It jerks in his grasp as he leans closer, leaking at the tip. “Plus,” Kevin adds, “point fucking _proven:_ I’m definitely not gonna be able to think after this is through with me. _Let me?”_ He mirrors Jacob’s own request.

Jacob nods. Kevin doesn’t make him beg for it; he doesn’t think he has the self-control himself needed to wait. “I’m all yours,” Jacob replies, leaning back against his pillows. He’s a literal vision, and his cock is somehow _pretty,_ not just massive. Kevin doesn’t think that’s particularly fair to the rest of humanity. But if anyone deserves a cock like that, it’s Jacob Bae.

Kevin may not be experienced on the receiving end of blowjobs, but he’s no stranger to a dick in his mouth. Everyone he’s gone down on seemed to love it, too, and Kevin can spot the difference between genuine and feigned pleasure. Nothing about this seems like _procedure,_ though. Kevin isn’t drooling over the thought of Jacob filling his mouth because he feels like it’s a stepping stone to ‘actual sex’. He just _wants him._ If this was all Jacob gave him, Kevin would still be pretty content. Kevin smooths his tongue over his lips, wetting them in anticipation. Jacob watches every moment. Hisses air between his teeth as Kevin takes his cock in hand to hold it steady.

Kevin kisses the tip of Jacob’s cock, and he’s so wet there that Kevin’s lips smear with it. When he licks it off, slow and deliberate, Jacob bites down on his own fist, muffling something that sounds suspiciously like cursing. Kevin pinches his thigh. “You’re always complaining about the loud sex noises from the couple upstairs,” he points out. Jacob texts him about that _frequently,_ sometimes coming over to Kevin’s place to avoid it. He makes grabby motions until Jacob moves his hand away. There are teeth indents in his knuckles. Kevin smiles. “I say it’s payback time.”

“I like my hair pulled too, Jakey— just something for you to keep in mind,” Kevin says sweetly, looking up at his best friend. Jacob’s hands hastily move to his hair, pushing it up where it’s been falling in his eyes. There’s more than enough to hold onto, Kevin’s hair long and floppy, and Jacob takes advantage of that.

Dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit, Kevin feels a swell of satisfaction as Jacob moans deeply, fully audible this time. Kevin resolves to chase that sound to the best of his ability; he wants to hear Jacob moan for him _again and again._ Wants it to never stop. Teasingly, Kevin continues to lather small kitten-licks over the tip, tracing all around it with his tongue in-between them. Jacob shifts on the bed to sit up a little, looking down at Kevin while he teases his cock. “You don’t need to go slow with me,” he points out. It’s a _please_ in disguise. 

Nothing but the sight of Jacob’s face all blissed out is as beautiful to Kevin as the feeling of thighs shaking beneath his splayed fingers, trembling from holding himself back as Kevin begins to take him in. Long as Jacob is, thick enough to fill his mouth completely, too, Kevin perseveres, inch by inch. He’s never had a real dick anywhere near this big in his mouth before, but Jacob isn’t quite the size of the dildo he practices on. It’s a goal within reason, therefore. Kevin hums contentedly at the slight pain when Jacob pulls a little harder at his hair, loving the way it feels. 

Kevin enjoys his hair being played with even in a platonic sense, but having it pulled is _wonderful._ When Jacob’s blunt nails scratch against his scalp, Kevin moans around him. So loud that it’s still clearly audible, despite the considerable muffling effect of all that is filling his mouth. Jacob’s thighs tense and relax, trembling even more than before. The vibrations around his cock are clearly almost too much for him to bear.

“You think you can take it all, Kevin?” Jacob asks. He sounds almost excessively prideful — although, what man _wouldn’t_ be with a dick like that — as he gathers Kevin’s hair together in his hand, holding it in a ponytail at the back of his neck and _pulling._ Kevin grinds down against the mattress at that, and so naturally Jacob repeats it harder. _Bitch,_ Kevin thinks, but does not say. Jacob tilts his head, looking at Kevin appraisingly, “I think you can, right?”

Instead of doing so right away, however, Kevin draws it out, pulling off messily and wiping saliva from his chin. “You think?” Kevin asks, looking up coyly through his lashes like he’s too innocent for such things. Like he’s never touched a cock before today. Jacob rolls his eyes, sure, but Kevin has a hand around him to gauge his true reaction. He throbs at Kevin’s virginal facade. Kevin kisses open-mouthed along the full length of Jacob’s dick before running his tongue all the way up, tracing around the vein throbbing on the right side along the way. Teasing, over and over. Jacob’s hips twitch up a little, like he wants to fuck into Kevin’s smug mouth. Kevin almost wishes that Jacob wouldn’t hold back from the instinct. “Should I try?” he asks, Jacob’s cock pressed to his cheek.

Jacob laughs, all pretty and set through with shaky breaths. “If you think you’re up for it,” he taunts, goading Kevin on.

It works. Kevin sticks out his tongue, narrowing his eyes at his best friend above him. “Oh, you’re fucking _on,_ Jacob Bae,” he vows. No mind that this bet is different from the rest in content, Kevin is still giving it all he has.

Kevin takes a few deep breaths, and then starts to bob his head again, moving lower and lower with each careful movement. He’s trained himself out of gagging too much, and thanks his past self profusely for that fact. It’s been leading up to this, though he hadn’t known it. Like a strange, horny twist of fate. Every time Kevin takes him in a fraction deeper, Jacob’s hand tightens ever so slightly in his hair. By the time he succeeds, nose bumping against the bottom of Jacob’s toned stomach whenever he reaches the base, the hold on his hair is pretty much vicelike. Kevin is more than a little masochistic in that regard, however; it feels good, and he isn’t complaining at all.

Kevin has to pull up to breathe after a while, so he lets his tongue loll from his mouth. Doing so, he gifts Jacob the visual of a string of saliva and precum connecting Kevin’s tongue to the head of his dick. He looks up, batting his eyes sweetly to add to the whole effect before licking his lips. The weight of Jacob’s gaze is nearly crushing, his eyes dark as he stares down at Kevin all messy. Kevin shivers a little. A jolt of anticipation shoots through him, though for _what_ precisely he isn’t quite sure. 

_He soon finds out._

Jacob reaches out and hooks a finger into Kevin’s choker, guiding him up. Kevin eagerly follows his direction, clambering into Jacob’s lap and letting himself be pulled into a searing kiss. Jacob’s cock is bare against his ass as their lips move together, Kevin moaning all the while as Jacob rocks up against him. He wants Jacob inside him more than he's ever wanted anything, but has the unfortunate feeling that it’ll be a while before such sweet relief.

“Kevin?” Jacob says against his lips, kissing him before he goes on. “Since the guys,” _another kiss,_ “you’ve been with,” _another,_ “have all been complete jerks...” He pauses, kissing Kevin again thoroughly, like he can’t get enough. Kevin hopes that’s true— that he’ll keep coming back to him after this. “I’m guessing there’s something else,” _one more kiss,_ “that you haven’t done before.”

This time, Kevin’s wide-eyed expression isn’t just for show. “What do you—” Kevin finds himself with the breath momentarily knocked out of him as Jacob flips them over. Kevin falls from his lap to the bed, and blinks up at Jacob hovering above him. Somewhat belatedly, he reaches the end of his question, “— mean?...”

Jacob takes Kevin’s dick in hand rather than answering immediately, using copious amounts of precum to ease the slide as he starts slowly jacking him off. Then — again, instead of answering — he asks a question instead. “Did you _fully_ clean yourself earlier, too?”

Kevin had, so he nods, a little unsure as to the full relevance. He always does if he’s planning on getting laid, unwelcome stains on the sheets never his goal for any given evening. At the reference to prepping, though, his gaze flits between their hands. Jacob’s fingers are pretty, and Kevin thinks they’ll be especially so while they’re fucking him open. “I did, yeah, dude. Why?”

“Good,” Jacob replies cryptically, as if determined to keep confusing Kevin. His hands, at least, are going in the right direction, moving to Kevin’s ass and grabbing at it. “Lube’s on the table next to you,” Jacob pointed out. “Pass the smaller bottle to me, would you?”

Idly wondering what Jacob needs with two different lube types, Kevin goes with it nonetheless. Be it the generic anal sex brand or the ‘sweet cherry’ one he’s passing Jacob at present, it still leads to Jacob up close and personal with Kevin’s ass, so he considers anything a win. 

After squirting out some of the sweet-smelling lubricant, Jacob reaches down between Kevin’s thighs, one finger spreading the cool liquid around his rim. Kevin arches into the delicate touch, desperate at this point for Jacob to just _get on with it._ “Please, Jakey?” he tries, hoping that begging would work this time.

And it does. Not quite the way he’d been expecting, but it _does_ work.

Jacob leans down and bites Kevin’s thigh once more, mouthing up the trail of hickeys he’d left earlier until he reaches the top of Kevin’s parted legs. Kissing the dark bruise staining one hipbone, Jacob moves lower instead of continuing to kiss the bruises that spill over onto Kevin’s stomach. Kevin doesn't quite realise what’s going on, _where Jacob’s mouth is heading,_ until Jacob presses a kiss right over his perineum. _“Jacob!”_ Kevin gasps, almost scandalised by his best friend’s intent. It isn’t like he hasn’t watched people do this in pornos, but Jacob is right about nobody ever caring to pay him this particular form of attention.

At Kevin’s loud exclamation of his name, Jacob looks up with something like worry. “Are you okay with this?” he asks, halting all movements. “If you just want me to do you already, you can say. Or stop altogether, of course, anything’s an option.”

Kevin wants to lean down and kiss the worry from Jacob’s sweet, earnest face. He’s not that flexible, though, so words must suffice. “You’re like the perfect guy, Jacob,” he marvels, petting Jacob’s hair before pushing it out of his face. Jacob hums in contentment, nuzzling into his palm like Kevin’s reassurance is something he can absorb from it. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause I’m about to eat your ass, aren’t you? I feel so used,” Jacob teases, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s wrist before moving away from his hold. Despite an upped intimacy threshold, this still feels so very _them,_ in a way Kevin can’t quite describe. It’s like a natural progression that they’ve been subconsciously building towards for years. 

“Shut up, _favourite person,”_ Kevin bites back, so fond he almost cringes from it. But he doesn’t. Jacob matches him step by step, eyes shining up at him even as his lube-slick finger traces Kevin’s hole. Soft and immeasurably horny. The perfect combination. “Eat me out already, babe.”

“Romantic.” Jacob sighs in faux-irritation, and flips Kevin over effortlessly, leaving him with his ass up in the air and his face resting on Jacob’s pillows. Having drawn it out for so long prior, it’s shocking that Jacob wastes no time in proceeding. Expecting to have to beg to get things started, Kevin yelps in surprise when Jacob leans in immediately, _greedily,_ and licks a hot stripe over his exposed rim. 

Then, true to character, Jacob teases him once more, kissing around his hole before almost, _but not quite,_ pushing further with the tip of his tongue. He circles the sensitive skin with careful restraint, flicking his tongue until Kevin writhes and gasps beneath him. With Jacob’s hand bracing one hip, pushing Kevin down against the mattress, he can’t squirm as much as he’d like to.

He wants to beg, to plead, to try _anything_ and _everything_ to persuade Jacob to give him more, but Kevin can’t manage much other than biting the pillow. It’s the side that Jacob sleeps on, and so the pillowcase smells faintly of his shampoo. Kevin inhales the familiar scent, and finds it more calming than perhaps he should _platonically._ They’ve never been quite platonic, though. Even before they taught each other how to kiss in high school. 

Kevin truly cannot comprehend why he has ever wasted his time on anyone other than his best friend. His eyes go hazy as Jacob teases ever-so-slightly more with his tongue each time. He eases him into it, stretching him carefully right up to the point he’s tongue-fucking Kevin in full, loud and messy and relentless enough that Kevin could scream from it. All he can get out is Jacob’s name, over and over, and Jacob seems to like that. He giggles while he kisses sloppily around Kevin’s rim, and the buzz of it is something like oversensitivity. 

At an achingly fleeting drag of teeth over his hole, Kevin moans brokenly, trying and failing to move enough to rut against the mattress. Jacob’s grip tightens, making sure he can’t, but he still pulls away enough to talk. “You okay, baby?” he asks, acting like he hasn’t just nearly made Kevin cry from pleasure. 

Kevin groans, smelling Jacob’s pillow again to ground himself enough to speak. “I’m good,” he replies, priding himself on words that barely tremble, “I’d be better if you’d fuck me already, though. Not gonna lie.”

“You’re so _demanding_ today,” Jacob huffs, but Kevin can tell he isn’t really annoyed at all. Kevin bets he has saliva and flavoured lube all over his pretty face, and wishes he could see it. He hears him wipe it off with his discarded shirt, watches as it’s tossed to the side of the room.

“You _like_ it,” Kevin bites back, taking advantage of Jacob’s hand loosening on his hip to wiggle his butt like he’s in some low-budget adult movie titled _Bratty Twink Gets Railed Hard._ “Or is this sweet ass doing nothing for you, honey?”

Kevin feels Jacob moving around, and sees him switch out the lube bottles in his peripheral vision. _Bingo._ “You know you’re the worst person I know, right, Kevin?” Jacob remarks idly.

“You _love_ me, actually, I think you’ll find,” Kevin replies. Because he knows it, and he can, and no matter what Jacob always indulges him when it comes to this. Like it’ll physically kill him not to affirm Kevin’s words.

“I do,” Jacob replies. Kevin hides his sappy smile in the pillow in front of him. When he looks up, he sees that Jacob has taken off the ring he’s wearing, the one he always steals from Kevin and that Kevin _lets_ him steal, and placed it on his bedside table for safekeeping. “I do love you.” Jacob doesn't even say _for some reason_ to take the edge off. He really _is_ feeling serious tonight.

And Kevin itches with it too, like the words will burn him up inside if he doesn’t say it back. “Love you too, babe.” Kevin yelps then, Jacob’s slick finger pushing at his hole, and he hears Jacob giggling behind him at a successful jumpscare. Kevin hadn’t even heard him open the lube, too distracted by feelings. Or something. Relaxing, Kevin feels the digit slip in with ease, shortly followed by another. He sighs in contentment. “Love you even _more,_ now.”

“So fickle with me, Moon,” Jacob complains. “So, what, you’ll love me _even more_ if I put another one in? Is that how this is gonna go?”

Kevin nods, chin knocking against the pillow in his enthusiasm. “Absolutely. Them's the rules, babe.” He enunciates with deliberate exaggeration, and hears Jacob huff out a laugh that he’d clearly attempted to hold back and failed. “C’mon, don’t you want my love? Jacob? _Jacoooob._ Love me!”

Sure enough, Jacob gives in, a third finger stretching Kevin open within seconds. Kevin holds back the taunting _‘whipped’_ that wants to pass his lips, worried Jacob will get too indignant to keep fingering him. His best friend can get petty as hell when he chooses to, and it’s nearly always Kevin’s fault if he does. Instead, Kevin just alternates between swearing and praising Jacob for how good he's making him feel. Jacob kisses his shoulder, gentle and lovely, as Kevin adjusts to the third addition. Kevin is glad he held back from teasing. He doesn't want to break the moment, or to sacrifice having Jacob like this. 

“You love me even more now, huh?” Jacob mumbles against his skin. Kevin wonders if he’s even meant to hear it, so soft is Jacob’s tone. He does, nonetheless.

“Of course,” Kevin replies. “I promised, didn’t I?” He pauses, debating the merits of being even more shameless, and decides to go through with it. Needily, Kevin rocks back against the stretch of Jacob’s fingers. “You know how I’ll love you the most?”

Jacob laughs. He always finds Kevin funnier than he’ll admit to, and this seems to be no exception. “I think I can hazard a guess.”

He moves away, fingers slipping out, and Kevin rolls onto his back while he has the opportunity. He wants to _see him,_ to see how Jacob looks when he’s as desperate as Kevin feels. It’s a lovely sight. Kevin wants to paint him like this. Flushed cheeks, mouth hanging slightly open, bitten red. Covered in hickeys that’re all Kevin’s doing. Perfect. “I want you so fucking bad right now, man,” Kevin admits outright. “You look so _pretty.”_

Kevin has never called anyone pretty in this sense before. A lot of the men he’s been with seem the type to get a complex over their masculinity, like they’d yell at him if he said something like that. Hit-and-Quit personalities, as Kevin likes to call them. Nice bodies, _so-so_ everything else. Not like Jacob, who Kevin would already trust with his life, who Kevin finds lovelier to look upon than any of those men combined. 

Jacob blushes, ducking his head. “You think so?”

“I do,” Kevin replies. Praising his best friend comes as easy as breathing, especially like this. “You know how you’d be even prettier, though?...”

And Kevin is so glad he can see him now, because the exasperated look on Jacob’s face is as _priceless_ as it is beautiful. “Again, I think I know where that question leads,” he replies. Kevin wishes he’d say it out loud, just because it sounds so _pretty_ when Jacob swears.

“Say it, Jakey?” Kevin asks. _Pouts. Bats his lashes._ The whole nine yards. “What do you think I want from you?”

Jacob _looks_ at him. “I think you want me to fuck you, Kevin Moon,” he says, with perfect certainty. Kevin nearabout comes untouched. Jacob makes swear words sound like poetry, somehow. It’s so hot. “Did I guess it right?”

Kevin grabs the backs of Jacob’s thighs, pulling him closer in a way Jacob doesn’t begrudge. He falls forward a little, arms bracketing Kevin’s frame. Kevin takes the opportunity to stare at his arms, at the muscular hints of a strength rarely displayed. He is just so _lovely,_ and Kevin wonders how he deserves him. “Get _in_ me already, you perfect bastard,” Kevin complains. “I’ll do this as many times as you want, you know,” he says then, a reassurance to them both. _A promise._ “It’s not just a one-time thing unless we make it that. You don’t have to draw this out so much.”

Jacob’s shoulders drop, a weight lifted. Relief Jacob apparently hadn’t been bold enough to chase seeps in, and Kevin loves him. There's body glitter on Jacob too, now, shining in his bedroom’s light. A sparkle glints on his lower lip. From kissing, or perhaps something else. Kevin _loves him._ “You want me?” Jacob asks. 

Kevin knows he means more than tonight. It makes him want to dance for joy. “I want you.”

And Kevin can _tell,_ can see it in Jacob’s pretty eyes, that he wants to surge into him right there and then. He sees him twitch involuntarily, feels the hot press of him against his hip. Kevin wants it, but Jacob halts. “Need to grab a condom, remember?” he says, moving to pry Kevin’s clingy hand from his bicep as he tries to keep him in place. “I’d think you’d be more eager to let me do that.”

“We’re both clean, though,” Kevin points out. Jacob, still moving away, doesn’t seem to get the significance. So Kevin opts for his own personal form of bluntness. “What, can’t a guy ask his BFF to hit it raw on the first date?”

Jacob _freezes,_ comically so. His hand, half extended towards his bedside drawer, shakes midair. “Kevin? You...”

Kevin smiles up at him. “Yes, me,” he replies cheerily. “Do you _like_ using them all the time? It’s no biggie if it’s a comfort thing.” From the way that Jacob looks ready to pass out right now, however, Kevin doubts that that’s the case.

“No, n-no, I-” Jacob stammers, so adorably taken aback that Kevin wants to reach up and squish Jacob’s flushed cheeks in his hands. “I want that, I just didn’t think you would.”

“Excellent,” Kevin fixes him with a deliberate quirk of the lips, grabs Jacob’s dick, and lines him right up. The phantom stretch of Jacob’s cockhead pressed against his hole is intoxicating, and he _needs_ it. “Get to it then, buddy boy,” Kevin urges, going so far as to wink. 

Apparently that request is absolute enough for Jacob not to question his sureness, because he’s moving forward now, moving _in._ Kevin whimpers at the feeling: not pain, but not quite pleasure just yet. Full. When Jacob rests fully inside, he kisses Kevin right through the period of adjustment, moaning against his lips at the sensation of Kevin tight around him. Squirming and shifting until his body grows used to the intrusion. Finally, he stills. Jacob pulls back, pecking a kiss to Kevin’s nose before he moves away completely. It’s grounding. This is still just _them,_ after all. Jacob is sweet with him, as he always is, even when he’s making Kevin malfunction. 

“You good, baby?” Jacob asks. There’s a tremor in his voice that’s mirrored in the hands holding Kevin’s thighs apart. “I’m not hurting you, right?”

Kevin _would_ make a size quip, something like ‘you’re not that big’, but it would be null and void. Because Jacob _is_ that big, and his concern is well founded. “You’re not,” he says instead. “I promise. All that time prepping me paid off, babe— who’d have thought it? I thought you were just being obnoxious.”

Jacob smiles — his _I’m being a shithead_ smile, Kevin notes — and tacks on an addendum. “I was, just a little. You’re cute when you get all whiny.”

“Pay me back for it, then,” Kevin demands, clicking his fingers as if it’ll help speed things along posthaste. “Plus, I can _guarantee_ that getting dicked down will make me even whinier, if you like me like that.”

“You make a compelling point,” Jacob replies. His hands rest on Kevin’s hips, thumbs pressing idly into the bruises already long sucked into his skin. “Is that my go-ahead, then?” he asks, as if that much isn’t obvious. This isn’t him being cautious, this is him being _annoying_ and proud of the fact. 

Kevin rolls his eyes to the heavens, though not much present is godly. “Fuckin’ _yes_ that’s your go-ahead, Bae. Eviscerate me already or I’ll have to sue you for emotional distress.”

“We can’t have _that,_ now can we?” Jacob says, gentle control wavering at last, like he’s about to cast inhibition away. Kevin hopes for it desperately. Jacob always gives him what he wants eventually; their wants are perpetually aligned, after all. This is no exception to the norm in that regard. 

He has taken bigger from toys fucked into him by his own hands, but never from someone warm, _real._ Never from Jacob. Maybe it’s because Jacob is already so special to him, but this feels like perfection. The slow drag of Jacob’s cock as he pulls out a little and then rocks back inside, a repetitive motion that checks wordlessly that Kevin can cope, that he’ll be ready for more. A gentleness that escalates to desperation. _To Jacob fucking him properly, at last. Just how Kevin has been wanting it._

And Jacob is _good._ More than Kevin’s teenage fantasies had ever given him credit for. Kevin can’t even muster up the energy to feel jealous of the past bodies that have built Jacob up to this. Because Kevin gets the culmination of it all. _The tour de force of stroke game._ Kevin doesn’t say that out loud right now, because Jacob being exasperated might break the spell, but he’ll definitely voice it in the afterglow. 

Right now, Jacob is fucking him like the world might burn if he doesn’t treat Kevin right, like he’s desperate to show Kevin how good he can be, how perfect their bodies are combined. Like they haven’t been orbiting each other since day one. The brush of his cockhead past Kevin’s prostate is unbelievable, and the circling grinds of his hips that send Jacob _deep, deep, deep,_ when he pauses from harsh, bed-shaking thrusts, are incredible. And somehow he multitasks, hands all over Kevin as he fucks him, staring into his eyes like they’ve been married for twenty years and this is their anniversary. It’s as tender as it’s fast and desperate. 

Kevin thinks to himself that such a future doesn’t seem so bad at all. For all that they haven’t crossed the line past kissing until that recent night with Jacob on his knees, it doesn’t seem too abstract to imagine a forever. He flips them, lands in Jacob’s lap and whines when his cock slips free, but it’s an easily fixable loss. Jacob lets Kevin set the pace, hands on his waist for stability, not control. Kevin bounces on his cock with a point to prove, and his moans mix with the sound of Jacob breathlessly singing his praises. 

_So good, so perfect._ Kevin’s arms loop around Jacob’s pretty neck, and he kisses him silly with smiles too wide that clack their teeth together. _So lovely, so wonderful._ Kevin picks up the pace with vigour, rubbing his dick against Jacob’s stomach when he gets the chance, just to take the edge off. _So beautiful, Kevin, feels so good, Kevin, please, baby, please._ And Kevin goes lax in his arms, taken aback by the intensity mirrored in Jacob’s shining eyes. He lets Jacob hold him tight to his chest, praising him in turn as he fucks Kevin to desperate completion. 

He doesn’t let Jacob pull out after that. Jacob’s eyes roll back in his head when he comes inside, and Kevin thinks that tonight is a _tour de force_ of his own, too. 

**☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽**

“Take a picture of it?” Kevin asks, when he’s done whining over the loss of Jacob’s cock. His legs are spread, hole stretched and leaking cum like he’s the centrefold for some lurid magazine. Kevin knows that he looks sinful, and he wants a keepsake. 

Jacob scrambles, wipes his sticky hands on the sheets, and snaps several photos in quick succession. On _Kevin’s_ phone, though Jacob’s had been closer. It’s sweet that he’ll consider Kevin’s privacy even after such a blatant request. 

“I trust you. Airdrop them to yourself, if you want,” Kevin offers. Jacob does. Kevin doesn’t hide his pleased smile at the thought of _those photos_ on Jacob’s phone. He thinks he finally gets why their mutual friends have been running a betting pool over when they’ll get together for several years.

“I’ll keep them safe,” Jacob promises.

“I know,” Kevin replies. There’s a pool of his own cum cooling on his stomach, and the romanticism of Jacob nutting inside him won’t linger for much longer. Still, Kevin doesn’t want to wait to ask. “Should we keep this up?”

“Us?” Jacob queries. He puts their phones back down on the table. Kevin nods, and almost feels the need to shield his eyes from the blinding brightness of Jacob’s smile. It’s the kind where his eyes crinkle from it, and his tongue pokes out just a little between his teeth. It's Jacob's happiest type of smile, and consequently Kevin's favourite. “Yeah,” Jacob says, “I think we should.”

It’s no big revelation. The world doesn’t stand still, moving steadfastly on around them. Something that has always been fated coalesces into existence, and Kevin settles into its midst unafraid. It’s new, and it isn’t. It’s _them,_ as they’ve always been somehow. It’s all of that coming together and finally making sense.

“I’m angling for a forever type of thing,” Kevin clarifies. Not that he feels he _needs_ to, not really. It’s still nice to say out loud. “Just so we’re on the same page. You down for that?”

Jacob kisses him, uncaring that they’re all sticky and sexed-up and gross. “You’re my favourite person,” he replies. And that’s answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)
> 
> This is loosely based off an old fic that I have taken down, but has little past a bare minimum structural resemblance to it, as I have _completely_ trashed the old fic and rewritten it entirely (this is also around 7k words longer)
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!! Comments fuel my soul <3


End file.
